Luz
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Aquella pelea parecía no tener fin, y Ochako Uraraka sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, la cual no la dejaba ni respirar. Sólo vio en aquel televisor, como Izuku Midoriya caía inconsciente al suelo. Y todo su mundo se vino abajo.
1. -Capítulo uno-

-Los personajes no me pertenecen-

**Luz**

_Aquella pelea parecía no tener fin, y Ochako Uraraka sentía una terrible presión en el pecho, la cual no la dejaba ni respirar. Sólo vio en aquel televisor, como Izuku Midoriya caía inconsciente al suelo. Y todo su mundo se vino abajo._

_-Capítulo uno-_

Sentía que ya no podría con aquella espera indefinida.

Sentada en la sala de su casa, Ochako veía la televisión preocupada.

En las noticias aparecía que el héroe número uno tenía problemas para enfrentarse a un villano extremadamente fuerte.

Claro que enfrentarse el, sólo, iba a ser totalmente difícil.

Se había aclarado que los demás héroes iban en camino hacia la ubicación de dicha pelea. Entre ellos estaban: Ground zero y Red Riot. Los cuales se dirigían rápidamente a la zona afectada, acabando posteriormente con otro villano.

Debían de llegar lo más pronto posible o si no, las cosas se pondrían feas.

Midoriya Izuku, mejor conocido por su seudónimo de héroe "Deku", combatía ferozmente. La pelea parecía que le estaba quitando energías, necesitaba derrotar a aquel villano cuanto antes y volver a casa.

Deku, mientras estaba peleando, solo podía mantener grabado en su mente a una chica de facciones llenitas y ojos castaños. Haría lo que fuera por estar de nuevo a su lado. Sabía que lo estaba viendo, por los medios de comunicación que grababan dicha pelea, sabía, también, que la castaña estaría muy preocupada por él, e Izuku no quería eso, pero esto era necesario.

Midoriya había recibido una llamada, le pedían que fuera inmediatamente al centro de la ciudad a averiguar que ocurría y, ver quién era el causante del desastre que se estaba efectuando. Cuando terminó la llamada, una preocupada Ochako solo lo miraba, reconocía aquella mirada.

—Debo ir—Le había dicho. A lo cual, la castaña se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Estaré esperando por ti—Después de aquellas palabras, propiamente dichas por la mujer, el peliverde salió con su traje de héroe hacia la zona de peligro.

Midoriya sonrió, y eso le dio más energías para seguir luchando y poder derrotar a aquel sujeto.

Pero cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, el villano se movió velozmente y logró darle una estocada a un costado a Deku. Tosió sangre, agachándose un poco, y en ese momento de distracción, el hombre de acercó a Izuku con una daga para incrustársela en los ojos.

"Mierda ¡Muévete!"

Todo parecía perdido, por un estúpido segundo de distracción.

¿Acaso él no podía pelear contra un villano y derrotarlo fácilmente? Patético.

Y justo, cuando el hombre de gabardina estaba a punto de darle la estocada, se escuchó una explosión y algo metálico que impactó contra algo duro.

—Maldito Deku, ¿así es como se comporta un héroe? ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero!

—Midoriya, ¿te encuentras bien?

"¿Kacchan? ¿Kirishima?"

— ¿Chicos?

Solo pudo observar como el héroe número dos tenía sujeto por la espalda al villano y Red Riot usaba su quirk de endurecimiento.

— ¡Muere! —Solo se vio como Bakugo lo mandó a volar de una explosión, junto a un enorme golpe de Kirishima, dejándolo inconsciente.

Eijiro rápidamente se dirigió a su compañero peliverde, éste se encontraba paralizado, al parecer la daga tenía un veneno que actuaba rápido en el cuerpo del afectado.

—Deku, hemos venido a ayudar. Recibimos una llamada, que estabas teniendo problemas contra aquel sujeto.

—Chicos… Gracias.

En los ojos de Izuku solo podía verse reflejada una inmensa gratitud hacia sus antiguos compañeros de Yuuei.

Bakugo solo miraba a otro lado mientras llamaba a la policía, para que éstos fueran a arrestarlo debidamente. Mientras tanto Kirishima se acercaba a Izuku.

—No fue nada. A los héroes profesionales les asa, que no pueden tener control de todo. Por eso, es bueno que de vez en cuando requieran ayuda—Eijiro sonrió sinceramente, y Deku se tranquilizó un poco, pero la culpa seguía ahí.

—La ambulancia viene en camino. Maldito nerd. Más cuidado para la próxima ¿Quieres? —Decía Katsuki y por una milésima de segundo, el peliverde pudo ver un deje de preocupación en su amigo de la infancia, más no dijo nada, ya que, de repente sintió que las piernas no le respondían y terminó cayendo de lado contra el suelo.

— ¿Midoriya? ¡Midoriya! Mierda, ¡no responde!

Izuku, por el roce que tuvo con la daga cayó inconsciente, trató de ignorar el dolor y seguir como si nada, pero el dolor era insoportable, hasta que sintió como la vista se le nublaba.

Corría por los pasillos del hospital, completamente desesperada. Necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Ochako había visto aquella escena, cómo el cuerpo de Izuku caía lentamente y vio como sus ojos, poco a poco perdían su brillo tan característico de él. Y su corazón, por un momento, sintió que se detuvo en su pecho.

Se armó un enorme caos. Solo se podía apreciar cómo, mientras los policías llegaban a la escena de la pelea, Eijiro cargaba a Izuku y lo ponía en una camilla, mientras Bakugo trataba de esconder, en una mirada de indiferencia, su enorme preocupación.

Finalmente, la ojicafé llegó a una puerta blanca y, con timidez tocó. Un señor de bata pulcramente blanca y limpia salió y la encaró.

—Señorita… ¿Uraraka, cierto?

—S-si, soy yo. Doctor… Po-podría decirme como se encuentra… ¿Cómo se encuentra Izuku? Por favor.

El doctor soltó un suspiro antes de hablar:

—El joven Midoriya se encuentra estable, aunque algo delicado, debido a que la daga que le fue incrustada tenía un veneno bastante fuerte. Pero, según los datos, este chico, es muy seguro que se recupere pronto. Es bastante fuerte, así que eso ayudará bastante.

Al escuchar aquella noticia, Ochako casi se tira a llorar, su Izuku… Pensó que lo perdería para siempre en esa pelea. Pero, al final, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

— ¿Po-podría pasar a verlo?

—Por supuesto. Es la prometida del héroe número uno. Pase, Oh, por cierto, la madre del joven esta adentro. Volveré más tarde.

—Claro, gracias.

—No se preocupe señorita, que Midoriya se nota bastante fuerte.

Y, tras estas palabras, propiamente dichas, Ochako entró en la habitación. Se encontró con una escena que hizo que las lágrimas poco a poco se llenaran en sus castaños ojos.

En eso, Inko Midoriya, madre del peliverde, volteó su cabeza para la puerta, al escuchar cómo se cerraba.

—¿Ochako? Oh, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! — La mujer se levantó y va hacia Uraraka, con los ojos rojos, por las lágrimas, la abraza fuertemente, y sin más comenzó a llorar en el hombro de la joven.

—Ya, ya. Señora Midoriya, ¿Sabe? El doctor me ha dado buenas noticias, y dice que Deku-kun es bastante fuerte así que podrá salir de esto en poco tiempo —trató de animar Uraraka, aun sabiendo que ella está igual de preocupada que la madre. Pero quería verse fuerte para ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé. El doctor me dijo lo mismo. Aún así, me duele tanto ver a mi hijo así. Y, no puedo evitar llorar por él, aun es joven y todavía tiene un futuro por delante —Decía la mujer de ojos verdes entre sollozos, los cuales eran opacados por la blusa de Ochako.

Uraraka posa una de sus manos en la espalda de Inko, tratando de darle ánimos, los cuales ella también necesitaba.

—Cariño… ¿Podrías, podrías quedarte con él? Ya que, necesito arreglar un poco la casa y traer ropa limpia para Izuku. Por favor —Habló Inko, separándose un poco de la castaña.

—Por supuesto, señora Midoriya. Yo me quedaré con su hijo, no se preocupe—Decía determinada, Ochako, hacia la mujer frente a ella.

—Muy bien. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco querida. Oh, por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a mi hijo de _eso_?

El rostro de Uraraka involuntariamente se volvió de un tono carmín.

—N-no me he atrevido a hacerlo. Quizá, después de que pase esto, lo haga.

—Por favor no tardes. Mi hijo estará muy feliz yo lo sé. No por nada te escogió a ti. Bueno, me retiro, gracias de nuevo por quedarte, nos vemos en unas horas.

Y tras eso, la peliverde mayor se fue cerrando aquella habitación, dejando a una sonrojada chica a solas con Izuku.

Saliendo de su estupor, se acercó lentamente a la cama del peliverde. Y ahí estaba, aún dormía, se veía tan lindo y tierno así, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tan tranquilo.

Ochako se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Le dolía verlo ahí, postrado, conectado a varios cables mientras una pantalla pitaba mostrando el ritmo cardíaco del joven.

—Deku-kun…Por favor… Ansío poder ver u sonrisa nuevamente…

Mientras decía esto, Ochako tomó la mano del héroe entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

En eso, siente como la mano del peliverde se mueve ligeramente. Fue por un momento en el que pensó que había despertado.

—¿Deku-kun? —Pregunta, esperanzada por ver los ojos esmeraldas del joven frente a ella.

—Ocha…ko —En un murmuro, se escucha la voz débil de Izuku, provocando que Uraraka lo viera con lágrimas en los ojos y emoción a la vez.

—Deku-kun, por fin despier…—Pero se detiene a media palabra, al notar que aún no depertaba y que Izuku solo hablaba entre sueños.

— ¡Deku-kun! —Y no pudo aguantarlo más, ya que la joven de cabello castaño explotó.

(_)

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Creía poder hacerlo oneshot, pero la verdad es que me pudo y pues… Esta pequeña historia constará de solo dos capítulos.

Sin más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado.

uwu

'


	2. -Capítulo dos-

**-Capítulo dos-**

_Una semana después…_

Se podía apreciar el término del día. Se vislumbraba como llegaba con todo el inicio de un hermoso atardecer que hacía a las nubes obtener un color entre rosado y naranja.

Se sentía un leve brisa fresca inundar el lugar. En una pequeña banca exclusivamente para dos personas, se encontraba sentada una pareja, tenían sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas. La mujer se encontraba recostada en un hombro ancho, pero que se veía que estaba cómodo, la mujer, al parecer, no le incomodaba en absoluto.

Aquella pareja sentada plácidamente disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, a pesar de lo sucedió hacía apenas una semana.

Izuku Midoriya salió triunfante de aquel veneno y pudo reencontrarse con su madre y prometida, las cuales casi que estaban al borde de la histeria, más la Midoriya mayor, la cual es muy sensible en esos aspectos.

Ochako no podía sentirse más feliz en toda su vida cuando le informaron que Izuku había despertado, después de su estado de inconciencia. Lo llenó de besos y abrazos y lloró en su regazo mientras el peliverde acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su amada.

Sabía que siempre podría contar con ella. Además, él había pensado que todo había terminado ahí, cuando aquel villano lo logró herir, pero Midoriya se aferraba a mantener siempre el dulce rostro de su Ochako, de mujer que lo amó más que nada en el mundo y con la cual estaba próximo a casarse.

Ochako Uraraka era su luz en tiempos de oscuridad, cuando él pensaba que realmente iba a morir, justo en ese preciso momento, llego a su mente una imagen de su amada, y fue como si la oscuridad que lo iba absorbiendo se desvanecía para dar paso a la brillante luz que le generaba el bello rostro de la castaña. Ella era como su motor y sentía que sin ella él no podría avanzar.

Ahora ambos podían disfrutar de aquella tarde-noche viendo el hermoso atardecer que el cielo les regalaba.

En un momento, Ochako se mueve de su posición para verlo a los ojos. Tenía algo importante que decirle y no podía retrasarlo más.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ochako?—Pregunta Izuku, al ver como su prometida ponía una mirada seria.

—Sí, pero no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario—dijo rápidamente antes de que Izuku pusiera su expresión preocupada.

La valentía de Ochako perdió fuerza ya que los penetrantes ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, expectantes a lo que diría, eso la puso sumamente nerviosa.

Bajó la vista retorciéndose de nervios en su lugar, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

"Vamos Ochako, tu puedes"

Se daba ánimos internamente la castaña para cumplir con su cometido.

Izuku solo la miraba preocupado, ¿que será aquello que la pone así? Pudiera ser algo que pudiera molestarlo, y por eso Uraraka se encontraba en ese estado, pero ¿Que podría ser eso? Izuku a veces pensaba en que sería una buena opción poder leer mentes, así no se le dificultaría tanto.

—Estoy esperando un hijo nuestro.

Ah, con qué era eso... Un hijo.

Un momento.

Ochako... Ella... ¿Acaso..?

— ¿Eh? Un... Un... ¿Un bebé?

—Sí, Izuku, vamos a ser padres.

Y, lo soltó, por segunda vez justo cuando el solo cayó completamente y se hizo la noche.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡MI futura esposa está..! Eso... Eso es increíble. Amor, ¡me haces el hombre más feliz de este planeta! —Decía Deku, momentos después de que su cerebro ordeno por completo sus ideas y tomó a OChako por la cintura para levantarla y darle un enorme abrazo.

Las inseguridades de la castaña pudieron, por fin, irse ya que veía como su prometido le daba vueltas en el aire lleno de dicha.

—Si, cariño, un lindo bebé producto de nuestro amor se está formando en mi vientre. Honestamente tenía miedo a como reaccionarías, y eso... eso me daba... me daba mucho pánico. —Dijo cuando por fin la puso en el suelo, pero a los pocos segundos de decir aquello, la castaña se aferró al pecho del peliverde y varias lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro.

— ¿Amor? Pero... N...no llores, por favor. Esta noticia me hace inmensamente feliz. Amor, mírame, por favor—pedía con sus manos agarrando los brazos de Ochako, y lentamente levanto su rostro la fémina, ese rostro que al verlo a Izuku le partió el corazón. —Ochako, ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para cuando sucediera esto, y, siendo sincer, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Pero, ahora no importa, el solo hecho de saber que tendré un hijo con la persona que hace de mis días alegres, me hace completamente dichoso. Así que, corazón, te pido de favor que me des una de tus hermosas sonrisas y me muestres a la Ochako de siempre., ¿Podrías?

Ochako realmente amaba al hombre frente a ella, tan lindo y comprensivo y la amaba con toda su alma.

—S...si—se limpió el resto de lágrimas de su rostro—es solo que, no pude controlar aquella emoción y las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a brotar.

—Ya, ya. No pasa nada. Mientras estemos juntos, no habrá nada que nos detenga.

—Lo sé, cariño. Te amo tanto.

—Y yo a ti mi bella princesa.

(_)

¡He vuelto! Con el segundo y último capítulo de esta mini historia.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, la uni y falta de inspiración no me dejaban subir la continuación de este bello fanfic.

Peero, aquí estoy, después de tres largos meses… Una enorme disculpa, de verdad

Y bueno, espero al menos que puedan disfrutar este capítulo.

uwu


End file.
